„Początek i koniec: Cień kolorów
by Satine Holmes
Summary: Jest to opowieść widziana oczami Jane Shepard- obrończyni Cytadeli, bohaterki Skyliańskiego Blitzu, a co najważniejsze kobiety, która potrafi przezwyciężyć wszystko niemożliwe. Pojawia się również tutaj Kaidan Alenko- niezrównany żołnierz. Trylogia Mass Effect widziana moimi oczami. Mile widziana znajomość tego uniwersum. Przewidziane 3 części. Miłego czytania!
1. II

„ **Początek i koniec: Cień kolorów"**

 **Część I**

Stanowczym krokiem wkroczyłam na mostek mojego statku.

Normandia.

Nieskazitelny blask dzisiejszej technologii. Stworzona wspólną pracą ludzi i turian. Najnowocześniejszy cud techniki w całej galaktyce, który został przydzielony właśnie mnie. Ludzkiej kobiecie. Bohaterce Skylliańskiego Blitzu, ocalałej z tej okrutnej rzezi. Samotnej istocie, nie mającej rodzin tylko nic nie znaczący tytuł komandora.

Normandia wraz z całą jej załogą została mi przydzielona przez kapitana Davida Andersona, ponieważ Rada Cytadeli odznaczyła mnie statusem Widma.

Byłam bardzo poruszona i szczęśliwa z tego odznaczenia. Zyskałam to, czego żaden inny człowiek nie osiągnął przede mną.

 _-Gratuluję ci, Shepard-_ słowa uznania spadły z ust dumnego Andersona.- _Myślę, że podołasz wyzwaniu jakie postawiła przed tobą Rada._

Po tym zdarzeniu otrzymałam nie tylko szacunek, ale i wielką odpowiedzialność.

 _-Pani komandor, czy możemy startować?_ \- z przemyśleń wyrwał mnie niski, męski głos. Zapomniałam, że znajdowałam się na mostku. Szybko zganiłam się w myślach za chwilę słabości.

 _-Tak, oczywiście. Proszę startować. Kurs na Eden Prime.-_ powiedziałam stanowczym głosem, po czym odwróciłam się w stronę rozmówcy. Za sterami drugiego pilota siedział mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i brązowych oczach, który odwrócił się w moją stronę. Kiedy mnie zobaczył uśmiechnął się miękko, lecz z dystansem.

 _-Oczywiście, pani komandor-_ odezwał się po czym nacisnął przyciski na konsolecie, którą miał przed sobą. Statek ruszył do startu. Ujrzawszy przed sobą widok oddalającej się Cytadeli z zamiarem opuszczenia mostku ruszyłam w przeciwną stronę. Gdy zbliżałam się do windy usłyszałam za sobą dźwięk ciężkich kroków.

 _-Czy coś się stało?-_ zapytałam właściciela tego hałaśliwego dźwięku. Przed sobą zobaczyłam drugiego pilota, który ukradkiem czerpiąc tchu uniósł dłoń w geście zasalutowania.

 _-Porucznik Kaidan Alenko gotowy do służby, pani komandor-_ stanął na baczność, nie kryjąc delikatnego uśmiechu, który w półmroku statku ledwo zauważyłam.

Musiałam przyznać, że porucznik był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną.

 _-Miło mi was poznać, poruczniku.-_ odpowiedziałam mu miękko i wyciągnęłam dłoń w jego stronę. Lekko zaskoczony moją reakcją, nie wiedział jak zareagować, lecz w końcu odwzajemnił uścisk. Poczułam szorstką skórę pod swoimi palcami- _Myślę, że nasza współpraca będzie owocna w sukcesy._

 _-Oczywiście, pani komandor. Oczekuję rozkazów-_ usłyszałam niski głos porucznika Alenki i poczułam jak zabiera dłoń.

Mężczyzna raz jeszcze mi zasalutował i wrócił na mostek, zostawiając mnie z natłokiem myśli, szarżujących niczym wkurzony kroganin. Spojrzałam tylko na jego oddalającą się postać i wkroczyłam do windy. A w wyobraźni nadal widziałam jego niewinny uśmiech.

 _-Już się nie mogę doczekać..._


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

Śmierć kaprala Jenkinsa bardzo mną wstrząsnęła. Nie mieliśmy nawet czasu, aby uczcić jego pamięć. Mogliśmy tylko iść naprzód, uważając na gethy, które nie pozwalały nam dostać się do nadajnika Protean.

Wraz z zabiciem Jenkinsa nie obchodziło mnie już, co powie Nihilus o moich poczynaniach w trakcie misji. Cholera, straciliśmy członka załogi, ponieważ wykonał mój rozkaz. Nic mnie już nie interesowało. Chciałam tylko znaleźć przeklęty nadajnik i wrócić na Normandię.

- _Pani komandor, Jenkins był moim przyjacielem, ale wiedział, co go czeka. Gethy go zaskoczyły. Nic nie mogła pani zrobić_ \- słowa pocieszenia wydostały się z ust poruszonego porucznika Alenko.

Byłam mu wdzięczna za słowa otuchy, lecz nie uspokoiły mnie one na duchu. Bezradność nękała moje ciało, a ja nie mogłam nic z tym zrobić.

- _Chodźmy odszukać nadajnik_ \- powiedziałam w przestrzeń, nie patrząc na porucznika.

Alenko zrozumiał moją reakcję i nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa poszedł powolnym krokiem w stronę bazy kolonistów.

Eden Prime.

Planeta, którą już nigdy nie będę chciała odwiedzać.

Spotkanie z sierżant Ashley Williams wypełniło moje serce radością, ponieważ ktoś mógł mi wyjaśnić wszystko to, co wydarzyło się przed naszym przylotem. Niestety nadajnik został przeniesiony w inne miejsce przez archeologów, dlatego musieliśmy czym prędzej dostać się do wyznaczonego celu. W drodze ku przeznaczeniu dowiedziałam się, że Williams została tutaj przydzielona wraz z oddziałem żołnierzy Przymierza, lecz wszyscy jej marines zginęli.

Kolejny problem do rozwiązania.

Do tego śmieć Nihilusa i sprawa nadajnika.

Cholera.

Nawet rozmowa z sierżant nie uspokoiła mnie na tyle, aby zebrać myśli.

Urządzenie Protean, które miało wytłumaczyć nam wiele niewyjaśnionych spraw, było w zasięgu ręki. Teraz trzeba przetransportować je tylko na Cytadelę.

Zajęta ustalaniem rozkazów z Williams nie zauważyłam jak Alenko został przyciągany niewidzialną mocą w stronę nadajnika.

- _Alenko...nie!-_ krzyknęłam, odpychając go z brutalną siłą na ziemię.

W tej samej chwili niespotykana dotąd proteańska technologia podniosła mnie w górę niczym lalkę, w stronę tego cholerstwa. Ujrzałam w swojej głowie niezrozumiałe kadry, kolory i sceny, których nigdy nie widziałam. Byłam zdana na łaskę przeklętego urządzenia. Wizja ukazana mi w wyobraźni roztaczała przede mną obraz nieistniejącej cywilizacji. Zobaczyłam w niej wiadomość kierowaną do wszystkich ras w galaktyce, chociaż jej nie rozumiałam, to wiedziałam, że to bardzo ważne przesłanie.

Kiedy przerażająca koncepcja się skończyła upadłam wprost na zimne podłoże z głośnym hukiem. Poczułam tylko na twarzy odłamki prawdopodobnie wybuchającego nadajnika. Jednak zanim zemdlałam usłyszałam błagalny krzyk Alenko i szloch Williams. Wizja zniknęła, a wraz z nią osunęłam się w niezbadaną ciemność.

- _Pani komandor... Shepard_

Prawdopodobnie rozdziały będą się pojawiać dwa razy na tydzień.

Miłego czytania.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Powoli zaczynałam odczuwać bodźce otoczenia i poczułam zapach wody kolońskiej unoszący się w powietrzu. Mój umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach, analizując wszystkie możliwe wersję mojego otoczenia. Gdy otworzyłam powieki ujrzałam pochylających się nade mną porucznika Alenko oraz pokładową doktor Chawkas. Wszyscy uśmiechali się do mnie, a mężczyzna odetchnął z ulgą.

- _Proszę tego nigdy nie robić, pani komandor. Baliśmy się o was. -_ rzekł miękko porucznik, posyłając mi pokrzepiający uśmiech, po czym wyszedł z pomieszczenia.

Nie wiedziałam dlaczego, ale wolałabym, gdyby został. Jego sylwetka działała uspokajająco.

Dopiero teraz spostrzegłam, że znajduję się w gabinecie doktor Chawkas. Zmierzyła mi ciśnienie, a później zapisała wynik na swoim omni-kluczu.

- _Jak się czujecie, Shepard? Nieźle nas wystraszyliście na Eden Prime. Dobrze, że porucznik Alenko tak szybko zareagował i przeniósł was na własnych rękach wprost na Normandię_. - powiedziała Chawkas, niosąc mi szklankę wody. - _Proszę wypij, pani komandor._

Cholera.

Wypiłam napój, który mi podała.

\- _Czuję się jak po wypraniu mózgu, ale nie jest źle. Dziękuję. -_ odpowiedziałam _\- Ile byłam nieprzytomna_?- zapytałam jeszcze.

 _\- Bardzo się cieszę, że nic ci nie jest, Shepard. Kaidan mówił mi o proteańskim nadajniku. Niestety został zniszczony. Mam nadzieję, że nie wynikną z tego nieprzyjemności. A co do waszej niedyspozycji, pani komandor byliście nieprzytomni wiele godzin_. - dodała Chawkas- _A teraz musicie odpoczywać. Nie widzę żadnych niepokojących symptomów, ale obserwacja lekarska zawsze się przyda._

 _-Dobrze_ \- zdołałam tylko wydusić i drugi raz już tego dnia zamknęłam oczy, aby poczuć przepełniającą mnie ciemność.

Zasnęłam.

Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania!

Dzisiaj bardzo krótki rozdział, ale nie bójcie się niedługo będą dłuższe.

Na dzień dzisiejszy mam już skończoną pierwszą część opowieści, a druga jest w toku. Na trzecią trzeba będzie poczekać... To tyle 😊


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

 _-Badam odczucia załogi. Jakieś sugestię, poruczniku?-_ zapytałam pracującego przy konsolecie mężczyznę. Gdy mnie usłyszał, wyprostował się i otarł spocone czoło ręką.

 _-Załoga spisuje się bardzo dobrze. Każdy oczekuje rozkazów, pani komandor. Nic do zgłoszenia._ \- odpowiedział Alenko, salutując.

 _-Spoczni, żołnierzu_.- uśmiechnęłam się do niego. Zareagował tak jak przypuszczałam- lekkim poruszeniem warg.

 _-Czy potrzebujesz czegoś konkretnego, pani komandor? Tali zdenerwowała Adamsa, a może Wrex zdemolował połowę zbrojowni?-_ rzekł z rozbawieniem. Brąz jego oczu na chwilę zabłysł.

Co się z tobą dzieję?

 _-Pani komandor, czy coś się stało?-_ usłyszałam zdenerwowany głos Alenki. Pewnie zobaczył, że przyglądam mu się bez celu, nie wypowiadając żadnego słowa od dłuższego czasu.

Nie. Nic nie jest w porządku. Śmierć Jenkinsa, Saren, gethy, a na dodatek moje emocje, których nie rozumiałam.

Nie.

 _-Tak. Wszystko w porządku, poruczniku. Po prostu się zamyśliłam._

 _\- Nad czymś ważnym?-_ wiedziałam, że ktoś wreszcie o to zapyta, ale nie sądziłam o takie łączenie faktów Alenko.

 _-Opowiesz mi coś o sobie, Alenko? Warto znać własną załogę.-_ odpowiedziałam pytaniem na pytanie.

Wiedzał, że dzisiejszego dnia nie jestem skłonna do opisywania własnego życia. Za dużo w nim bólu i strachu. Nie chciałam o tym mówić.

Po chwili porucznik rozluźnił się i opowiedział mi o swoim pobycie na Stacji Gagarina, turiańskim instruktorze Vyrnnusie oraz dziewczynie imieniem Rahna.

Chłonęłam z ciekawością wszystkie informacje, które mi przekazał.

 _-Musiało być ci bardzo ciężko, gdy zrozumiałeś, że Rahna nie chce utrzymywać z tobą kontaktu.-_ stwierdziłam po zakończonej historii.

 _-Byłem niestabilnyn emocjonalnie dzieciakiem. W tamtym momencie nie mogłem zrozumieć decyzji Rahny_.- opuścił głowę, wpatrując się w swoje buty.

Było mi go żal. Nie wiedziałam, że jeden z członków mojej załogi miał trudne dzieciństwo. Wstąpił do wojska, ponieważ chciał zapomnieć o swojej biotycznej przeszłości. Pragnął tylko stabilizacji, a nie wytykania palcami. Wszczepiono mu neuroimplant L-2, który podwyższał jego zdolności biotyczne. Niestety wiązało się to z licznymi problemami zdrowotnymi.

 _-Jednak mimo to, nie byłeś zły na Vyrnnusa dlatego, że skrzywdził Rahnę. Dlaczego? Co się takiego wydarzyło?-_ musiałam go o to zapytać.

Alenko wpatrywał się we mnie przez chwilę, a potem zaczerpnął powietrza.

 _-Zrozumiałem, że jeśli będę trzymał urazę do końca życia, to nigdy nie spojrzę sobie prosto w twarz, pani komandor. W tej wojnie liczy się każda pomoc, a jeśli będę nienawidził turian, a zwłaszcza Vyrnnusa- nigdy jej nie wygramy. To nie litość, ale pewien punkt widzenia_.- dodał- _Przecież Garrus nie jest taki zły, prawda?-_ zaśmiał się krótko w moją stronę.

Coraz bardziej mnie zaskakiwał. Pozytywnie.

Pokiwałam tylko głową z uznaniem. W przyszłości zostanie mądrym i oddanym przywódcą.

 _-Alenko, nie musisz zgrywać twardziela. Jesteś mądrym mężczyzną, którego życie bardzo zmieniło. Podziwiam cię za twój punkt widzenia, to dojrzałe. Mało znam takich ludzi_.- odpowiedziałam mu, wpędzając go w zakłopotanie. Powinien wiedzieć, co o nim myślę.

 _-Pani komandor...ja...dziękuję. Za wszystko.-_ wydukał powoli ze skrępowaniem.

Zmarszczyłam brwi.

Co on mówi?

 _-Za co mi dziękujesz, poruczniku?-_ zdziwiłam się.

Przede mną stał mężczyzna, który w jednej chwili zamienił się w samotnego i bezradnego człowieka. Chciałam go pocieszyć i przytulić. Jednak takie zachowanie nie przystoi dowódcy.

Niech to szlag! W tym momencie nie byłam panią komandor, ale zwykłą kobietą. A ten mężczyzna potrzebował słów otuchy. Nie mogłam go zostawić.

Cholera.

Spojrzałam w jego oczy i zobaczyłam odpowiedź na moje wcześniejsze pytanie.

 _-Może uznasz to, pani komandor za nie przestrzeganie regulaminu, ale cieszę się, że po prostu mnie wysłuchałaś. Żaden z poprzednich dowódców nie przejął się moimi problemami. Ja...-_ rzekł spokojnie z lekko wyczuwalnie drżącym głosem.

Cholera. Niech wezmie szlag tę popieprzoną fraternizację.

 _-Nie musisz mi dziękować, Alenko. To ja powinnam ci za to, co powiedziałeś na Cytadeli w towarzystwie Ashley._

Zarumienił się na myśl o naszej rozmowie na stacji kosmicznej. Wtedy otwarcie powiedział, że podziwia moją osobę nie tylko jako dowódcę. Myślałam, że była to tylko jednorazowa słabość. Myliłam się, sądząc po jego reakcji.

Jednak nie wolno mi było tak myśleć.

 _-Powinieneś wrócić do pracy, poruczniku_.- dodałam pośpiesznie.

Może byłam pod wpływem własnych niezrozumiałych uczyć, ale nie pozwolę, aby moje potrzeby zniszczyły naszą misję.

Nie teraz.

Przez chwilę zobaczyłam na jego twarzy niezrozumienie, a później całkowitą rezygnację. Dłonie, które trzymał na konsolecie opadły wzdłuż ciała. Poczułam w sercu pogardę do samej siebie.

 _-Tak jest, pani komandor_.- zasalutował mi i powoli odwrócił się w drugą stronę.

Uświadomiłam sobie, że trzymając go na dystans niszczę samą siebie.

Kaidan.

Wypowiedziałam jego imię w swojej głowie. Zamknęłam oczy, a gdy je otworzyłam spięta sylwetka porucznika nadal była widoczna w półmroku statku.

- _Porozmawiamy później_ \- moje słowa odbiły się echem od grubych ścian Normandii. A może mi się tylko wydawało?

Już miałam odejść, gdy nienaturalny impuls kazał mi się zatrzymać.

Spojrzałam na mężczyznę raz jeszcze.

- _Kaidanie...-_ dodałam cicho, prawie szeptem.

Jego ciało drgnęło, a dłonie rozluźniły się.

Kaidan Alenko.

Zapraszam do komentowania!

Bardzo się cieszę za tak liczne wyświetlenia!

Do zobaczenia :)


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Virmir.

Cholerna planeta, która będzie przypominała mi żal i smutek. Słabość do końca moich dni. Jeden rozkaz wydany pod wpływem emocji, mający katastrofalne skutki.

Śmierć kapitana Kirrahe, który do końca wierzył w swych salariańskich żołnierzy.

A co najważniejsze poświęcenie mojego członka załogi, mojej przyjaciółki.

Ash, przepraszam.

Nie mogłam cię uratować. Twoja heroiczna walka na zawsze pozostanie w mej pamięci. Niestety wybierając Kaidana skazałam cię na śmierć.

Przykro mi.

Normandia musiała się ewakuować z tej przeklętej bazy Sarena. Nie miałam wyjścia. Nic nie naprawi mojego błędu.

Skazałam cząstkę siebie na wieczne potępienie.

Na zawsze pozostanie mi krew na rękach- krew Ashley Williams. Niestrudzonej wojowniczki, żołnierza, kobiety, która wierzyła w większe dobro.

Nigdy nie zapomnę poświęcenia Ash, mimo tego, że każda kolejna misja mogłaby być jej ostatnią.

Straciłam dobrego człowieka tylko dlatego, że ja ko... Kaidana.

Nawet nie potrafię wymówić tego na głos.

A co jeśli śmierć Ashley była bezcelowa? Dlaczego to tak boli?

Cholera.

Siedziałam w swojej kajucie.

Przecież ja nie mam kajuty... nie mam niczego. Odebrano mi wszystko, gdy skazałam moją przyjaciółkę. Przynajmniej chciałam w to uwierzyć.

Mundur i odznaki Przymierza nie były dalej potrzebne. Nie zasługiwałam na nie.

Och, Ash.

Zginęłaś, bo ja chciałam kochać. Zauroczenie porucznikiem zamieniło się w przeklętą miłość, której się bałam.

Bo czy miłość nie powinna tworzyć piękne rzeczy? Przyniosła mi tylko zgubę i cierpienie. Co za ironia.

Tak nie powinno być. Nie.

Usiadłam na łóżku w ręku trzymając butelkę mętnego alkoholu. Tej nocy pragnęłam nie myśleć o tym, ile istnień ode mnie zależy. O Ashley, Kaidanie, Radzie...

Chciałam tylko posmakować porażki i własnej bezsilności, w otoczeniu tylu butelek alkoholu, ile zmieściło się w zaopatrzeniu Normandii.

Ashley.

Bardzo dziękuję za liczne wyświetlenia! Jesteście niesamowici :)

Do zobaczenia niedługo.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

 _\- Pani komandor, proszę otworzyć_. - usłyszałam niski głos dobiegający za drzwiami.

Nie miałam siły wstać z łóżka. Głowa bolała mnie niemiłosiernie.

Zamrugałam kilkakrotnie, aby przyzwyczaić wzrok do otoczenia i ciemności panującej w pomieszczeniu.

Szlag.

Przewróciłam butelkę, która roztrzaskała się na podłodze z głośnym hukiem, powodując, że dudnienie w drzwi się nasiliło.

Nie chciałam nikogo widzieć w mej samotnii. Moje problemy, moja odpowiedzialność.

Dalej będę rozpamiętywać Ashley, która zginęła przez mój pieprzony rozkaz.

Na myśl o niej poczułam wilgoć pod powiekami. Słone łzy powoli zdobiły szlak na mej poranionej twarzy.

Byłam taka bezsilna, samotna...

Nie jestem dowódcą. Jutro wycofam się z tego cholernego ratowania świata. Anderson musi znaleźć kogoś innego, kogoś, kto nie pozwoli na śmierć własnych żołnierzy.

Pogrążona w myślach nie usłyszałam jak drzwi do kajuty otworzyły się z charakterystycznym dźwiękiem. Do pomieszczenia wkroczyła postać. Nie musiałam jej rozpoznać, wiedziałam, kto zakłócił mój spokój.

 _\- Alenko, mówiłam, że chcę zostać sama_. - warknęłam na intruza.

Sama przed sobą nie odpowiedziałabym dlaczego właśnie jego uratowałam. Nie potrafiłam z nim o tym porozmawiać. Nie mogłam. Słowa nie zdołały wyjść z moich ust.

Koniec końców i tak chciałam z tym skończyć.

Zamknęłam oczy, nie zważając na Kaidana stojącego nadal nieopodal drzwi.

Nie chcę go widzieć.

Pewnie zrozumie, że potrzebuję samotności. I butelek alkoholu.

Bliskość była dla mnie niczym ogień, który wżera się w mą skórę.

Cholera.

Nie zrozumiał.

Kiedy pierwsza z łez zaczęła mimowolnie zdobić mój policzek, poczułam ogarniającą mnie bezsilność.

Nie reagowałam na otoczenie, zanim szorstka, męska dłoń nie dotknęła moich włosów w tak intymnym geście. Szloch pełen niepohamowanej rozpaczy wydobył się z mych ust.

 _\- Cii...-_ pogłaskał mnie po twarzy.

Jego dotyk był kojący, niczym kołysanka, którą dawno temu śpiewali mi rodzice.

Tylko obok niego mogłam zdjąć maskę zabójczego wojownika, dowódcy Normandii i bohaterki, mającej uratować galaktykę.

Dlaczego Rada wybrała niestabilnie emocjonalną osobę, dla której śmierć przyjaciela jest najstraszliwszą karą?

Wolałabym umrzeć.

Kiedy poddałam się okrutnym wizjom, szorstka dłoń nadal dotykała moich włosów.

Mimo tego, że między mną i Kaidanem nie została wypowiedziana żadna deklaracja uczuć, to niestety pragnęłam go. Jednak nie przyznawałam się do tego, nawet sama przed sobą.

 _\- Jane...wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz._ \- jeszcze nigdy nie powiedział do mnie po imieniu.

Wzdrygnęłam się.

 _\- Nic nie jest w porządku!_ \- wykrzyczałam przez łzy. - _Ashley zginęła, bo była to moja cholerna decyzja. Nie mogłam jej uratować! Joker nie... Normandia... nie!_ \- jąkałam się ignorując słony posmak i zaczerwienione oczy.

W mroku kajuty nie zobaczyłam żadnej reakcji Kaidana. Po prostu patrzył się na mnie.

 _\- Powinnam być dowódcą, który nie ulega emocjom. Który jest silny i nie upija się w samotności. Dlatego muszę już..._ \- przytulił mnie do siebie i trzymał w objęciach, dopóki moje serce nie zaczęło normalnie pracować, a łzy doszczętnie wyschły na czerwonej od płaczu twarzy.

Siedziałem wtulona w niego jak małe dziecko szukające pocieszenia w ramionach matki.

\- _Nie musisz nic mówić. Wiem dlaczego podjęłaś taką decyzję_. - powiedział szeptem, czule. - _Nie zgadzam się z tym, ale jestem wdzięczny za to, że po mnie wróciłaś._

\- _Kaidan, to była jedyna słuszna decyzja, aby..._ \- nie dokończyłam, bo zostałam zagłuszona delikatnym pocałunkiem w czoło.

Byłam przekonana, że na długo pozostanie mi w pamięci -rozdzierający serce- widok umierającej Ashley, kiedy ewakuowaliśmy się Normandią. Jej słowa, które zadały mi tyle bólu i uczyniły mnie najbardziej bezsilną kobietą na świecie.

 _"Rozumiem, pani komandor. Nie mam żalu."_

\- _Nie mogłem tego powiedzieć na spotkaniu załogi, ale od samego początku wiem czym się matwisz_. - dodał cicho.

Wiedział o moim problemie. Był świadom tego, że decyzja, którą podjęłam odciśnie piętno w moim życiu.

Natłok myśli nie pozwolił mi dostatecznie zareagować. Męska dłoń znów objęła moją twarz, a druga przycisnęła mnie do muskularnego ciała mężczyzny.

Niechciane łzy popłynęły po mym policzku.

Kaidan trzymał mnie w ramionach. I to mi wystarczało.

Ale czy było warto?


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Nie mogłam w to uwierzyć, że Udina uziemił moją Normandię.

Normandię.

Joker był zły, a reszta załogi odczuwała gorycz porażki. Nie mogliśmy dostać się na Ilos, gdzie znajdował się Kanał- jedyna rzecz, która mogła pokonać Sarena.

Znowu ta bezsensowana pustka i rozpacz.

Cholera.

Ile można?

Udina- ten pieprzony polityk przelał moją szalę słabości. Poczułam się nie zdolna do służby i nie godna munduru Przymierza.

Po rozmowie z Kaidanem odzyskałam nadwątlone siły i wiarę we własne możliwości, ale nie na tyle, aby stawić czoło Radzie, a co najważniejsze Udinię. Anderson próbował mi pomóc, jednak na nic zdały się jego negocjacje i próby. Sama próbowałam zmienić ich decyzję, ale bez rezultatów.

Aby zająć czymś galopujące myśli podeszłam do skrzynek z zaopatrzeniem. Chciałam sprawdzić stan bojowości Normandii, ale nim się spostrzegłam usiadłam na zimnej posadzce i zakryłam twarz w dłoniach.

 _\- Pani komandor, czy coś się stało?_ \- usłyszałam znajomy głos.

Nie miałam ochoty z nim rozmawiać. Trzymanie porucznika na dystans nie było łatwym zadaniem, zwłaszcza po śmierci Ashley.

 _\- Nie_ \- jedno słowo, które wyraża wiele kłamstw.

 _\- Shepard, nie zgrywaj twardzielki_ \- zaśmiał się Kaidan melodyjnym głosem.

Tak łatwo mnie zaskakiwał w wielu sprawach. Wypowiadając zdanie, które kiedyś mu powiedziałam mimowolnie sprawiło, że na mej twarzy zagościł delikatny uśmiech.

 _\- Lubię jak się uśmiechasz, pani komandor_ \- spojrzał się na mnie.

 _\- Czy to, aby nie naruszenie regulaminu, poruczniku?_

 _\- Już dawno go złamałem..._

Po tych słowach nastąpiła między nami niezręczna cisza. Sprawiając, że analizowałam w głowię zdanie, które do mnie wypowiedział.

Potrzebowałam go. Bardziej, niż tego oczekiwałam.

Wiele niebezpiecznych misji nas ku sobie zbliżało; atak batarian, Noveria, raknii oraz gethy. Nic nie zdołało zażegnać uczucia jakim mnie darzył.

Próbowałam nie zwracać uwagi na jego nieudolne próby. Jednak on nadal czekał na gest akceptacji czy choćby odrzucenia.

 _\- Próbowałam wszystkiego, aby przekonać Radę i Udinę do zmiany decyzji, ale bez skutku_ \- zmieniłam temat.

Kaidan otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.

 _\- Nie możemy się poddać! Prędzej czy później Saren znajdzie Kanał, a wtedy będzie już za późno_ \- rzekł stanowczo, uderzając pięścią o jedną ze skrzyń. Lekkie wibrowanie poczułam na swoim ciele, ponieważ opierałam się plecami o szafkę.

 _\- Nic nie mogłam zrobić -_ powtórzyłam raz jeszcze z rezygnacją.

 _-Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Komandor Shepard chce skapitulować i stracić szansę na pokonanie cholernego turianina!_

 _\- Kaidan, w takim razie według ciebie co powinnam zrobić?-_ zapytałam z ironią.- _Złamać rozkaz Rady, a może ukraść statek?-_ nie mogłam zapanować nad emocjami.

\- _Nie -_ powiedział spokojnie, lekceważąc mój wybuch złości- _Po prostu bądź komandor Shepard, którą jesteś. Niech każdy zapamięta twoje imię. A co do Kanału i Sarena to razem coś wymyślimy. Masz uzdolnioną załogę -_ wyciągnął dłoń w moją stronę.

Nie odtrąciłam jej.

Kaidan lekko popchnął mnie ku sobie, tak, że jedną rękę położyłam na jego karku. Instynktownie, aby nie przewrócić nas oboje uczepiłam się drugą dłonią ramienia porucznika. Nasze twarze były zaskakująco blisko siebie. Dzieliło je tylko kilka centymetrów.

Zamknęłam oczy.

Poczułam zapach wody kolońskiej, która unosiła się w powietrzu.

Delikatnie pogładziłam go po plecach. Powolnym ruchem zbliżyłam swoje usta do warg Kaidana.

 _\- Pani komandor, mam pilną wiadomość od kapitana Andersona -_ rozległ się dźwięk głosu Jokera, dobiegający z głośników statku.

Cholera.

Szybko otworzyłam oczy i odsunęłam się od Kaidana. On zrobił to samo. Nie mogłam otrząsnąć się z widoku ust mężczyzny, którego kochałam.

Joker przerwał nam wspaniałą chwilę. Nie miałam do niego pretensji.

Wykonywał swoją pracę.

Nie wiedział.

Spojrzałam się na porucznika. Pocierał dłonią kark na wskutek rozbawienia całą sytuacją.

 _\- Co to za wiadomość? -_ zapytałam w przestrzeń.

Po chwili znów usłyszałam pierwszego pilota Normandii.

 _\- Kapitan Anderson pragnie się z panią spotkać na Cytadeli w klubie nocnym Flux, pani komandor_ \- odpowiedział, a po kilku sekundach rozłączył się.

Nastała cisza.

 _\- Chyba musisz ruszać -_ przemówił Kaidan lekko uśmiechając się.

 _\- Kaidan..._

 _\- Idź już -_ dotknął mojej dłoni i przyłożył do swojego serca. Wiedziałam, co to oznacza.- _Uważaj na siebie...Jane._

Kiwnęłam głową na zgodę.

Dla niego mogę zrobić wszystko.

Musiałam walczyć, choćby dla brązu jego oczu.

Obiecany siódmy rozdział.

Zapraszam do czytania!


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

Plan Andersona zadziałał. Dzięki niemu zdolałam wraz z załogą uciec z doków Cytadeli, aby powstrzymać Sarena na Ilos. Byłam przeciwna tak radykalnym rozwiązaniom, ale kapitan sam zgodził się na ten pomysł.

Nie mieliśmy wyboru.

W świetle prawa ukradliśmy statek Przymierza jakim była Normandia. Udina kazał nam nie opuszczać stacji kosmicznej, a co dopiero udać się w podróż na odległą planetę.

Jednak Joker zdążył w samą porę. Mogliśmy bezpiecznie wyruszyć na Ilos.

Anderson bardzo ryzykował, biorąc na siebie całą winę. Kiedy wystartowaliśmy już nie mogłam mu pomóc.

\- " _Konsekwencjami będę martwił się póżniej. Teraz najważniejsze jest pokonanie Sarena, Shepard_ "- powiedział przed rozpoczęciem niebezpiecznego planu.

Nie mogłam mu na to pozwolić, ale nie było innego wyjścia.

Niestety musieliśmy wyruszyć w głąb nieznanego świata, gdzie wszystko było możliwe. Mogłam zginąć w poprzednich misjach, jednak odnalazłam w sobie siłę, która pozwoliła mi dążyć do celu. Miałam wspaniałą załogę: Garrus, Tali, Liara, Wrex i oczywiście Kaidan. Byli moim wsparciem, podporą w trudnych chwilach. Trwali przy mnie mimo tego, że pchałam ich ku niemożliwym. Nie musiałam ich zmuszać do służby na Normandii- oni sami zostali.

Byłam im wdzięczna.

Nikt nie chce umierać sam.

Usiadłam przy biurku, aby raz jeszcze zapoznać się z notatkami na temat Ilos, które zostawiła mi Liara.

\- _Pani komandor, czy wszystko w porządku? -_ usłyszałam męski głos. To Kaidan wszedł do pomieszczenia.

Na odprawie nie miałam czasu, aby z nim porozmawiać. Musieliśmy wyjaśnić sobie wiele rzeczy. Choćby temat naszych relacji. Przez tyle czasu żadne z nas nie poruszyło tego tematu.

Ale teraz nie miałam siły, aby o tym myśleć.

 _\- Nie tytułuj mnie tak! Anderson i Rada się pomylili, to nie ja powinnam zostać Widmem. Na mundur i odznaki też nie zasługuję!_ \- poczułam bezsilność. Przemierzaliśmy galaktykę tylko dlatego, że tylko ja mogłam zniszczyć Sarena i gethy.

Każdy straciłby wiarę we własne mozliwości.

Kaidan podszedł do mnie bliżej i ujął moje dłonie w swoje.

Pokręciłam głową z uśmiechem.

 _\- Dałaś nam nie tylko nadzieję, ale też odwagę na lepsze jutro. A po za tym kto zebrałby taką załogę? Zobaczmy... turianin, kroganin, asari i quarianka. Istny cyrk, nie sądzisz?_ \- uśmiechnął się- _Umiałaś poprowadzić wszystkich ku wolności. Osiągnełaś tak wiele..._

Spojrzałam się na niego.

 _\- Teraz, to na pewno skażą nas za cholerną fraternizację_ \- przysunął się bliżej mnie.

Położyłam mu dłonie na karku i przylgnęłam do jego umięśnionego torsu. Pachniał tak dobrze mi znana wodą kolońską.

Spojrzałam w brązowe oczy i zrobiłam to, o co tak usilnie walczyłam; nawet przed samą sobą.

Pocałowałam go.

Zatopiłam usta w jego pełnych wargach. Rozkoszowałam się tą chwilą, aby trwała wiecznie. Przelałam na ten pocałunek całą swoją bezsilność, rozpacz i ból. Było to powolne przyznanie się do własnej słabości.

Wiedziałam, że mogę już nie wrócić z Ilos. Jednak w tym szczególnym momencie byłam tylko kobietą, gubiącą się w zakazanym uczuciu.

Otworzyłam się przed Kaidanem bardziej, niż przypuszczałam. Tylko w jego ramionach mogłam odzyskać utracony spokój i wartości, których się wystrzegłam.

Paradoksalnie przyznając się do uczuć, uświadomiłam sobie, że jestem silną kobietą.

Spojrzałam mu w oczy, przerywając pocałunek.

 _\- Zostań tu ze mną na noc -_ powiedziałam cicho, prawie szeptem.

Figlarny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy.

 _\- Czy to rozkaz?_

Zaśmiałam się.

Czasami był ucieleśnieniem anioła, ale zazwyczaj robrajał mnie swoją dziecięcą naiwnością.

Kochałam go za to.

 _\- Prośba, poruczniku -_ pocałowałam go delikatnie, wręcz czule w policzek.

 _\- Pani komandor, muszę przyznać, że stałaś się dla mnie bardzo ważna. Nie chcę cię stracić. Jane, ja... cię kocham_ \- rzekł radośnie jak nigdy wcześniej.

Czekałam na te dwa słowa wiele czasu.

Mimo wszystkich wewnętrzych rozterek zdołałam pokochać drugiego człowieka. Moje serce zabiło szybciej.

Między nami utworzyła się nieprzerwalna więż, która powstawała przez długie miesiące.

Byłam szczęśliwa.

Cholera.

Jak żyć ze świadomością, że moglibyśmy się nie spotkać?

 _\- Kocham cię, Kaidan_

Jego uśmiech przypomniał mi o rzeczach, które utraciłam. Osobach, na których mi zależało. O Ashley, dumnie stawiającej czoła szponom śmierci. Rodzinie, której nie dane mi było poznać.

Dotknęłam jego policzek.

 _-Jane... -_ wyszeptał mi do ucha.

Pogładził mój kark, a póżniej po raz kolejny tej nocy nasze usta znów się połączyły. Błądziłam dłońmi po jego plecach i szyji. Wciągnęłam w nozdrza znajomy zapach.

Kaidan, nie przerywając pocałunku wziął mnie w ramiona i najdelikatniej jak umiał położył na łóżku. Zamknęłam oczy, a gdy je otworzyłam leżał przy mnie. Muskularna sylwetka odznaczała się na tle mroku pomieszczenia.

Pogładziłam go po dłoni, a on wpatrywał się ciągle w moje oczy, niczym pod wpływem czaru z ziemskich widów.

Przytuliłam się do niego. Poczułam obezwładniający mnie gorąc.

Kaidan.

Jego bliskość była odzwierciedleniem wszystkich moich obaw i uczuć. Strach przeminął, gdy silne ramiona oplotły mnie w desperackim uścisku. Wiedziałm, co wydarzy się dzisiejszej nocy i od wielu lat nie bałam się o konsekwencje.

Harmonia naszych ciał podsycała falę miłości unoszącą się wokół nas. Wsród szybko zapadającej się ciemności byliśmy tylko my- ludzie walczący o własne szczęście. Dlatego mogłam czerpać siłę i odwagę z brązu oczu.

A teraz liczył się tylko on i jego silna dłoń masujące moje plecy pod mundurem.

Ta noc będzie niezapomniana...

Byłam jednocześnie szczęśliwa i bezsilna, widząc kochającego mężczyznę u swego boku.

 _\- Kocham cię...-_ wyszeptałam, a potem zatopiłam się w fali rozkoszy i miłości, której potrzebowałam.

Tej nocy nie mogłam być sama...


	9. Chapter 9

_\- Pani komandor, do celu zostało tylko pięć minut_ \- głos Jokera, dobiegający z głośników Normandii wyrwał mnie ze spoglądania na twarz śpiącego mężczyzny.

 _\- Jane, nigdy nie spotkałem tak niezwykłej kobiety, jak ty_ \- powiedział Kaidan, który obudził się słysząc słowa pierwszego pilota. Jego zaspane oczy i nagi tors uświadomiły mi, że naprawdę odwiedził mnie w nocy.

 _\- Jesteś kochany -_ pocałowałam go na przywitanie _\- Ale teraz_ \- rzuciłam w niego ubraniem, które leżało na ziemi koło łóżka _\- Musisz się ubrać, poruczniku._

Kaidan złapał swoje rzeczy i szybko zaczął się ubierać. Mieliśmy tylko pięć minut do wylądowania na Ilos. Nie mogliśmy się spóźnić.

 _\- Chodźmy. Przecież nie pokonam Sarena bez mojego drugiego pilota -_ zawołałam, przechodząc przez drzwi pomieszczenia.

Byłam całkowicie świadoma niebezpieczeństwa i konsekwencji, które mogę ponieść ratując świat. To było nieuniknione.

Kaidan dogonił mnie na schodach. W półmroku statku nie zobaczyłam jego wyrazu twarzy, ale poczułam, że pragnie mi coś jeszcze powiedzieć.

 _\- Nie pożegnałaś się ze mną, pani komandor -_ rzekł mi do ucha, trzymając mnie za rękę.

Zaśmiałam się.

 _\- Nie? A co to było wczorajszej nocy? -_ zapytałam z rozbawieniem.

Nie odpowiedział, tylko złożył na moich ustach delikatny pocałunek.

Przytuliłam się do niego. Chciałam wchłonąć zapach znajomego ciała, zanim umrę.

 _\- Kocham cię za bardzo, aby cię stracić -_ poczułam wilgoć pod powiekami na dźwięk jego słów. Łzy zaczęły spływać po mych policzkach, tworząc przezroczysty ślad.

Otarł je wierzchem dłoni.

 _\- Chodź ze mną -_ wyszeptałam.

 _\- Jak sobie życzysz, pani komandor._

Pokonamy cholernego turianina.

Razem.

Do zobaczenia!


	10. Chapter 10

Oto przed Wami kolejny, ostatni rozdział historii Kaidana i Jane. Niestety pierwsza część dobiegła końca. Jednak mam nadzieję, że następne epizody również Wam się spodobają.

Przede wszystkim chciałam podziękować za liczne wyświetlenia i uważne czytanie wszystkich rozdziałów, które zamieszczałam 😊😊 Miło, że ktoś docenił mój punkt widzenia pierwszej części Mass Effect.

Już niedługo kolejny etap historii dwóch ludzi, złączonych ze sobą uczuciem, ale też ogromną odpowiedzialnością.

Dziękuję raz jeszcze!

A teraz zapraszam do czytania 😊

Pieprzony Saren. Przez niego tak wiele straciłam: Jenkinsa, Ashley oraz wiele niesamowitych żołnierzy, którzy nie wahali się przed śmiercią.

Ratując Radę z rąk Suwerena położyłam na szali los ośmiu krążowników Przymierza. Nie mogłam pozwolić im umrzeć.

Natomiast Joker - mój nieoceniony pilot pomógł ludziom, którzy potrzebowali wsparcia. Mimo niebezpieczeństwa pierwszy ruszył na szturm przeciw gethom i Suwerenowi.

Duma rozpierała moje serce, gdy usłyszałam przez swoje radio, że Joker wraz z admirałem Hackettem na czele, pokonał uporczywego Żniwiarza.

A ja?

Leżałam pod stertą gruzu, która zawaliła się na mnie wraz z uderzeniem Suwerena o Cytadelę. Pokonałam turianina, ale nie mogłam wydostać się spod cholernego kawałka ściany.

Wszędzie panował chaos. Słyszałam z oddali krzyki i odgłosy walki. Krążowniki walczyły z niedobitkami gethów.

Miałam nadzieję, że podjęłam dobrą decyzję ratując Radę. Tych, co nigdy nie chcieli mi pomóc.

Jednak konsekwencjami będę się przejmować później. Teraz liczyło się tylko wydostanie ze stacji kosmicznej i znalezienie dwóch członków mojej załogi.

Kaidan i Garrus.

Straciłam ich z oczu, gdy razem walczyliśmy z Sarenem.

Kolejny wybuch oderwał kawałek muru, który upadł na moją odsłoniętą nogę.

Cholera.

Nie mogłam się ruszyć, ani wezwać pomocy przez radio, bo został zniszczony.

 _\- Halo. Czy ktoś mnie słyszy? Tu komandor Shepard_ \- krzyknęłam z całej siły.

Cisza.

Spróbowałam kolejny raz. Minuty mijały, a Cytadela powoli się rozpadała.

 _\- Pani komandor. Shepard! Gdzie jesteś? -_ usłyszałam znajomy głos. Był to Anderson. Znajdował się niedaleko mojego punktu położenia.

 _\- Shepard! -_ wykrzyczał, gdy mnie zobaczył - _Nic ci nie jest? -_ rzekł w moją stronę _\- Zaraz cię wydostaniemy. Wzywam pomoc._

 _\- Nigdzie się stąd nie wybieram, Anderson_ \- wysiliłam się na zabawny ton głosu.

Próbowałam wydostać nogę spod stery gruzu, ale bezskutecznie.

Usłyszałam jak Anderson rozmawia z kimś przez komunikator.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Pomoc nadchodzi.

Po chwili w zasięgu mojego wzroku pojawił się mężczyzna podtrzymywany przez turianina, a za nimi biegli funkcjonariusze SOC.

 _\- Pani komandor! -_ krzyknął Kaidan, ponieważ to on szedł podparty na ramieniu Garrusa.

Gdy mnie zobaczył - bezradną i poobijaną - wyrwał się zaskoczonemu Vakarianowi i szybko do mnie podbiegł. Zobaczyłam, że z jego twarzy sączy się strużka krwi.

Był ranny.

Uklęknął przy mnie i ujął moją dłoń.

 _\- Szybko, musimy wyciągnąć pani komandor spod tego gruzu_ \- zawołał - _Kapitanie, Garrusie pomóżcie mi!_

Mimo bólu i ran nadal mnie zaskakiwał.

 _\- Kaidan..._ \- szepnęłam

 _\- Zaraz cię wyciągniemy, Jane -_ powiedział cicho, tak, żeby nikt go nie usłyszał, oprócz mnie.

Otarł mi ukradkiem krew i brud z twarzy.

Po kilku minutach wspólnymi siłami zdołałam uwolnić się spod cholernej ściany. Funkcjonariusze SOC pomogli mi wstać, ponieważ boląca noga mi tego nie umożliwiła. Jeden ze strażników oznajmił, że muszą przetransportować mnie do najbliższego punktu medycznego.

 _\- Na Normandii mamy gabinet lekarski -_ rzekłam _\- Anderson, gdzie jest mój statek? Czy wszystko w porządku z Jokerem i resztą załogi?_

 _\- Wszyscy przeżyli. Czekają na ciebie. Aktualnie znajdują się niedaleko stąd_ \- odpowiedział.

Odetchnęłam z ulgą.

 _\- Kapitanie, może to ja powinienem przetransportować panią komandor na Normandię? -_ usłyszałam niski głos Kaidana, który stał nieopodal Garrusa.

 _\- Alenko, sam jesteś ranny. Musisz iść do lekarza! -_ zaprzeczył Anderson ruchem głowy.

 _\- To nic -_ Kaidan podszedł do mnie i wziął pod umięśnione ramię.

Musiałam interweniować. Chciałam spędzić z nim trochę czasu na osobności.

 _\- Myślę, że porucznik ma rację. Nie ma czasu na zajmowanie się moją osobą. Sami zdołamy trafić na statek. Doktor Chawkas na pewno postawi nas na nogi -_ zwróciłam się do kapitana, po czym odeszłam z miejsca zderzenia podtrzymywana przez Alenko.

Szliśmy w milczeniu przez kilka minut. Noga, która okazała się być tylko zwichnięta bolała coraz mniej. Mogłam powoli iść o własnych siłach.

 _\- Bardzo się martwiłem o ciebie_ \- rzekł cicho, gdy zbliżaliśmy się do statku.

 _\- Obiecałam, że wrócę_ \- uśmiechnęłam się do niego, mimo bólu.

Byłam szczęśliwa.

Pokonaliśmy Sarena i Suwerena.

Musiałam być silna. Dać ludziom nadzieję na odbudowę Cytadeli, pochowanie zmarłych i pogodzenie się z okrutną stratą. Droga, którą musiałam przejść nauczyła mnie, że tylko w mych rękach spoczywa ogromna oodpowiedzialność. Nie mogłam się teraz wycofać.

Poczułam, że Kaidan obraca mnie w swoją stronę. Spojrzał mi głęboko w oczy i delikatnie pocałował. Było to tylko muśnięcie wargami.

 _\- Na więcej będziesz musiała poczekać, pani komandor -_ figlarny uśmieszek pojawił się na jego twarzy. Wiedziałam, co to oznacza. Poczułam przyjemne mrowienie wzdłuż ciała.

Gdy przeszliśmy przez drzwi Normandii - jak ranni żołnierze z bezcennym bagażem doświadczeń - zobaczyłam wiele rąk uniesionych w górę i głośny krzyk. Wszyscy nam wiwatowali i ściskali dłonie, gratulując.

Tali i Liara mocno mnie przytuliły.

W półmroku statku poczułam jak Kaidan ściska moją rękę. Nareszcie byłam w domu.


End file.
